The Party Of Partys
by mr funny man
Summary: My first fic, T.K. is hosting a party of chaos, what will happen, Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or big giant fans or any of the other crap I put in my story.  
  
This takes place a few years when the Old DD are like 19 and the young DD are like 15  
  
As Kari was sitting alone in her room she heard a phone call. Bring Bring. she got up and picked   
up the phone, it was T.K.  
  
"Yo Kari."  
"Oh hi T.K, so whats up."  
"I'm hosting a party and I wanted all of the Digi Destined to come. Ask your brother to come also.  
Its 6:00 o clock on Friday, well see ya."  
"O.K"  
  
Click the phone went dead. She was so happy to be going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Friday at 6:00*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding Dong. T.K walk up to the door and opened it. Hi, every one was at the door. Come on in.   
As they entered they saw a beautiful colored room. A full table of snacks and drinks. Everybody split   
up into there own groups and started talking. All of a sudden a giant fan just flew through the room   
and hit Kari, Mimi and Sora in the ass. Just that moment Kari turned around to see T,K behind her.   
  
"T.K I told you not to do this in public"  
"I didn't do anything baby."  
  
Just as T.K. spoke the last words Davis turned around .  
  
"What did you say to my girl."  
"T.K, I think we should tell him"  
"Sorry Davis but me and Kari, are, ummm, kinda going out with each other."  
"What!?!?!?!?!??!?!"  
  
WHAM  
  
Yolei hit Davis with a mattlet.  
  
"He'll be up around when this ends."  
"Thanks Yolei" said T.K and Kari."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Same time when the fan hit Mimi*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you just do that Matt."  
"Did I just do what"  
"You know you naughty naughty boy."  
"Oh why don't you guys just get a room." someone yelled out.  
"Why don't we Matt."  
"Wa wa wa what."  
  
Mimi started to pull Matt into a bedroom  
  
"What, she actually listened to me" said Ken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Same time when the fan hit Sora*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you do that Joe"  
"Or did the pervert Tai slap me in the ass"  
  
Death stares at Tai  
  
"But I didn't do anything Izz I mean Dav I mean Tai set me up"  
"Are you lying to me Tai."  
"But but I but no but oh crap" Tai Knew something was gonna happen and it wasn't gonna be good  
  
Slap  
"But I didn't"  
Slap  
"Please let me"  
Slap  
"Fine I'll shut up"  
"Now that's a good goggle boy."  
  
"I'm gonna go have a beer run people does anybody want some." yelled Izzy  
"ME" everyone who wasn't in the room at the moment  
"Izzy, when have you become a alcoholic" asked Sora  
"Since today you got a problem with that"  
"Yeah where under age."  
"I SAID DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT."  
"No just asking"  
"O.K. then"  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Well I need about 10 or so reviews to write more so please tell me if its any good and I wish you wouldn't  
flame but its all right if anybody does it. This is my first fic so I want a lot of reviews.  



	2. Chapter 2

Well Im back and i have a brand new writers block. I just added stuff together that just poped up in my mind and i hope its not to short for all of your taste, well here it goes.  
  
"Im gonna go have a beer run people does anybody want some." yelled Izzy  
"ME" everyone who wasnt in the room at the moment  
"Izzy, when have you become a acoholic" asked Sora  
"Since today you got a problem with that"  
"Yeah where under age."  
"I SAID DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT."  
"No just asking"  
"O.K. then"  
  
Izzy leaves for a beer run  
  
"Ahem, I would like to make a toast"  
Everyone turned to see who it was and it was Kari.   
"To my loveing boyfriend and to a great host"  
"Oh crap did I just say that out loud, Boyfriend"  
"Oh nuts did I just say that last sentance out loud or did i think it"   
"Kari I think you should shut up now" said T.K.  
"Yeah I think that i should"  
  
Finally after 25 miniutes Davis wakes up and Mimi and Matt come out of the bedroom  
  
"Who the heck in holy hell told me and Mimi to get a room"  
  
Everyone points at Ken  
  
"Holy crud hes gonna get me"  
"Come over here you little sun of a BIT**"  
  
Matt starts chaseing Ken around with a two by four with a nail stuck in the end  
  
"NOOOOOOOO get away get away"  
  
Izzy walks in with a case of 24 beers. Matt stops right in his tracks and started chaseing Izzy  
  
"Me want beer, me want beer"  
  
Izzy drops beer and run.  
  
"Wow I never seen Matt like this when was he a acoholic" asked Izzy  
"Since I told you not to get the beer but you ignored me" said Sora  
"Sorry my bad."  
  
Matt takes a beer and suddenly changes into hobo clothes and sits in the corner asking for money for booze.  
  
"See what you did to him" yelled Sora  
"I TOLD YOU MY BAD"  
"ok nevermind"  
  
Izzy and Joe take 2 bottles of booze. After minitues they both get drunk and start rambleing about something.  
  
"I ToLd YoUS Me LIke HeR MorE!"  
"No I liKe hER MOre!"  
"nO mE!"  
"No Me!"  
"nO mE!"  
  
Matt walks up to them and starts argueing  
  
"She is my hoe and nobody can do a damn thing"  
  
Izzy and Joe took a swing but missed my a mile. Matt bonked there head together and down they went falling to the floor. Matt went back to his corner and started drinking again.  
  
"I think we should throw away this beer for now." said Tai  
"I think we should" said Sora.  
  
When Tai went to take away the beer half were missing. Tai looked around at all the rooms and found out Ken and Yolei were in the guest bedroom singing.  
  
"Umm i think you guys had enough beer"  
"NO" yelled both of them in a drunken rage fighting for the beer back  
Yolei was on top on tai pulling his hair while Ken was trying to bite his arms and leg  
  
"OWWWWWWW, Someone help me"  
  
Everyone came trying to get Ken and Yolei off but there was no way. Finally something came flying into the room, hit both Ken and Yolie, Came back around when Tai finally stood up, Hit Tai in the back of the head. Tai fell on top of Sora uncountus and with his hands on her Boob.  
  
WHAM  
  
Tai flew out of the window dissapering into the sky.  
  
"Im gonna kill that Tai if he comes back"  
"I think that this party should be over with."  
  
Everybody left giveing T.K. there best wishes for this great party and left.  
  
"That was some hell of a party" T.K. sighed as he fell tired on the couch drifthing off to sleep  
  
FIN  
  
Well I hope you like my story and again I say please dont flame me becaues this is my first fic and i hoped you enjoyed my story.   



End file.
